Arty goes to school
by ilove2read
Summary: slightly RANDOM Artermis goes to school in New york that has Russians will he be able to survive with the grudge aginst his father who knows CHAPPIE 1 SLIGHTLY REVIESD NEED BETA-READER!
1. introductions and tests

Disclaimer: I own what i make up

WHile trying to update revise i accidently put chap 2 up again so here you go

RANDOM!

I was wondering what would happen if Artemis Got sent to my school, which mostly has Russians (it's also just a girl's school but that's besides the point.), anyway 3 or 4 shot no flames here we go.

Code

This kind of of type means regular

_This kind of type means thinking_

**This kind of type means screaming **

Mixers means like you're screaming on the inside or saying you thought aloud

V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/VV/V/

Artemis struggled with his uniform. As this had been an all girl's school previously the only uniforms left was for girls. Artemis sighed the only reason he was her was that no one else would take him he had to revert to a school (because going co-ed and wanting to accept more students) that was taking almost anyone. Artemis expected to be out of here in 2 weeks no less (Out of driving teachers mad). Artemis expected to easily surpass all other students (and teachers). Slumped in his seat in the front of the auditorium with the other boys he waited for the Dean/principle to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Noncom academy for girls. Said the Dean /principle (from now on I will just call him Dean) "Opps I meant boys to." Several people slightly giggled. "In addition to welcoming you all back from summer vacation I'd like to introduce the new boys to the school there are in total 20 boys spread out over 9th 10th 11th and 12th grade after I introduce them we will be taking our language placement test this will test what level class you will be in for this subject. Then you will take you English placement test, which will tell if you're in honors or regular. Anyway on with the introductions."

He stood up and walked over to each boy the introductions went as follows:

"This is Michel Lichen coming from P.S. 40 and this is Joey yentu coming from P.S. 83 (A/n: I am randomly naming numbers if I mention your school then…) and this is … (lets skip to the point shall we)

And this is Artemis Fowl a foreign exchange student from Bentley's school for young gentlemen in Ireland; let's give a big ovation to our new students shall we." Then he proceeded to hand out a booklet that none was to turn over until he gave the word. "And the Language of the year is… Hebrew! Turn over your booklets and begin this will tell your level of class.

Artemis was befuddled, never has his business ventures led him anywhere needed to learn Hebrew. His "I'm to smart for you and you bore me" plan won't work if he didn't actually know something and would have to learn it. Artemis handed in his Question sheet blank. A young teacher came up to him and said "don't worry many kids have trouble with our fluent language program you'll catch up in a year or two." _A year or two!" _Artemis wanted to out sooner then that. He passed the English exam with tremendous ease. Artemis was then escorted to the Lunchroom where they waited for the test results (imagine a super computer that grades something in like 2 seconds.) Finally, Artemis noticed his surroundings he was in a room of Russians, and although conversing shouldn't be a problem his father was known and not liked over in Russia. This was not going to be an enjoyable experience.


	2. Results

When something is underlined, it means in Russia when something is underlined and italics it means Hebrew

O.k. this is just to clear something's up

This is a school where some people know the languages some people do not. So (obviously must people haven't heard of Hebrew) they would have a class for beginners. In addition, Artemis is trying to survive in an environment where (shudder) people actually know more about something then Artemis. Let's see what kind of school grades Newbies on arrival MY SCHOOL!

And I need a beta reader please E mail me

Anyway, here is a very short chappie 2

S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/SS/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/SS/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/SS/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S

Artemis glanced at girls peeking his way and talking very fast Russian:

"Etah _American_ (A/n: I don't know how to say American in Russian.) One of the girls said in a disgusted tone. "Da! Da!" they giggled. Artemis Calmly walked over to them and said in flawless Russian. "Nyet American da Irish veh etah Irish… (There is a translation thing at the bottom.)

Artemis was then interrupted by the bell telling them to return to the auditorium to receive the test grades for what class they would be in. Artemis stared shocked at his paper he was in level one he knew it was coming but yet. A small compensation was he was in honors for all other subjects. Oh well He would prove himself the school would remember Artemis Fowl.

"This _American_ (A/n: I don't know how to say American in Russian.) One of the girls said in a disgusted tone. "Yeah! Yeah!" they giggled. Artemis Calmly walked over to them and said in flawless Russian. "Not American Yes Irish and this Irish person…

Dun dun dum I Need a Beta reader please email me click on the little bottom the says ILOVE2READ then click the email bottom then type the bottom into an email box and the first one gets it!


End file.
